An Evening at the Lair
by SassKatt
Summary: April and Casey are relaxing at the lair with the Turtles - but their relationship is about to change.


Hello Everyone! This is part one of a short little drabble that has been floating around in my head for a while. I've been a big fan of the turtles for years, and even though I never watched all of the 2007 reboot, I caught enough of it that I fell in love all over again with the '80s goons I grew up with. So - without further ado, this is a AprilxCasey centric fanfic that is **RATED MA FOR A REASON**. (Language and sexual content)

**IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18, DO NOT READ ON. I'M NOT KIDDING.**

Disclaimer - I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nor am I writing this story for profit. This just popped in my head, so I had to write it down. That is all.

* * *

It had started out just like any other evening in the lair. April was curled up beside Casey on the worn and faded couch, his sturdy arm around her shoulders as they both watched the various screens in front of them. Several news stations were re-instating the tales of the day, which had certainly involved four very large, very green turtles. Said turtles were scattered on the floor, fixated on the same screens as the two people, empty pizza boxes and popcorn bags littered around their feet.

"Hah! Look at that!" Michelangelo, the youngest of the four, pointed at a particular dark, smudged photo that was being shown on one of the screens. "I think that's Raph!"

"Aw, you're too kind, Mikey!" The eldest turtle leaned forward and gave the orange clad one a noogie. "There's no way they captured my good side that well!"

April giggled at the brothers, and snuggled further into the side of her man. She leaned against the hardened muscle, and happily sighed. A large hand stroked her shoulder, making her feel even safer. The evening stretched on, the group of six comfortably watching the events of the day unfold on the multiple screens.

As time lapsed, however, the turtles began to tire. They would rise early as part of their routine in order to train properly, and since they were still teenagers, they preferred to get as much sleep as possible. Bidding goodnight to the couple on the couch, the turtles turned in – their master having gone to bed hours ago. All that was left was the pair on the couch, watching an old black and white feature that ran into the early morning hours.

"So, sweetcakes, what are you thinkin' about?" Casey Jones, goon for hire, broke the silence of a few hours.

"Hmm?" April turned her head away from the film, glancing up at the burly man. His sharp features were accentuated in the glow of the screens, his deep blue eyes seeming almost black in the dim light. "Oh, nothing too much. Just comfortable, really."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." April turned her attention back to the screen. She felt the shift of muscles beneath her, and suddenly Casey's large hand shifted from her shoulder down to her breast. April's eyes widened at the sudden, bold move, and widened even more as Casey gently squeezed the soft mound.

"So, babe, how about you and I spice things up a little bit?"

A squeak emitted from April as she nearly jumped from her position next to Casey. "God! Casey, are you nuts? We can't!"

The Brooklyn native turned to regard the red head with a confused look. "What do you mean, nuts? I'm a man, you're a woman, we like each other, let's do it! Simple as that."

"No! It's not that simple. Not here!" April hissed, getting up off the couch and standing in front Casey. "We are guests here! And this is NOT the time to be thinking about such things!"

Casey reached up at April, grabbing her slender arms in his hands. "You need to relax, toots, and enjoy the attention I'm about to give you. Sit down. You could use a good orgasm." Casey ground out the last half of the sentence.

April gave him a bewildered look. "What did you just say to me?"

"Sit DOWN, toots, and enjoy it." Casey growled at April.

"After what you suggested? Oh hell no!" April pushed herself away from the burly man. "I'm not about to do anything here with you, Casey. I'm out!"

"Oh no you don't." Casey reached out and grabbed April's arm as she spun away. "I said, SIT DOWN." A swift tug and April was caught off balance, tipping backwards toward the sofa.

"Eep!" With a soft cry at the unexpected tug, April swayed backwards on her heels, just enough so Casey could better his hold. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, Casey wrenched her backward, causing her to fall back onto his lap.

"Hey!"

Casey's hand snaked down and stroked her gently through her shorts. "I'm just sayin' April – the two of us can has a few private moments, ya know?"

April moaned lightly at the ministrations of Casey's hand. "Yeah, but not here…mmm…in plain view."

"The turtles are all tucked in bed, and besides – its' not like they're gonna get up at 2am for training. Comon' babe, I've been thinking of this all day." Casey gently took April's hand in his own, and placed it on the front of his jeans, where his rock hard member was straining. "You've been turnin' me on all night."

April opened her eyes and turned her head, gazing into the steely blue depths. "Oh, really?" She stroked lightly, and received a heady moan.

"Yeah."

The answer was strained, just like he was. Smiling, April rose slightly, and turned around, straddling her man. "So –" she cooed, slowly unzipping her sweater that she had worn that day, "you want to spice things up?"

Casey nodded like a giddy schoolboy.

"Convince me."

That was all Casey needed. Growling softly, he lunged forward, grabbing the petit woman and crushing her against his hard chest. Fisting a hand in her loose, red locks, Casey slanted his mouth on hers in a heated kiss. April whined in protest against the hard kiss, but soon lost the battle and fell prey to his hungry assault.

It was all downhill from there. The two of them quickly stripped each other of the offending clothing, each piece revealing more skin – to each other's delight. Somehow, somewhere, in the heated throes of making out, April had managed to get herself wedged between the cushions of the couch and the towering burly man above her. She pulled away from his heated kisses for just a moment, and suddenly stopped him from continuing with a steady hand against his bare chest.

"Hang on a minute."

Casey let out an exasperated sigh. Running a shaky hand through his long black hair, he turned his attention down to the woman trapped beneath him. "Now what? You're trying my patience, princess."

April regarded the frazzled man with cool, green eyes. "There's something wrong here, mister."

"Aw, shit, April, comon' – there's nothing wrong!" With a frustrated growl, Casey leaned back, giving the red head her space. "What do you want now?" He turned his attention to the monitors, which were currently rolling the credits for the movie.

"What am I wearing?"

The simple question jolted the man away from his sour thoughts. "What?" April motioned to her state of undress, as she rose from her prone position on the couch. She was nude, except for her panties. Casey, on the other hand, was still wearing his sweat pants, though his chest and feet were bare.

"You're in your panties? Which are really cute, by the way – but would look cuter off." Casey scratched his head. "I'm not really getting what's going on here, toots – I mean I thought we were –" Casey never got to finish his sentence as the red head tackled him, and Casey landed on the floor with the fiery girl straddling him. "Jesus!" Casey cried, hands flying automatically to April's slender hips to keep her steady. "What the hell is –"

"Shh." April silenced the man with a finger against his lips. A roll of her hips against the hardness beneath her and a moan slipped from Casey's throat. Rolling onto her knees, April leaned forward and slipped her hand beneath the waistband of Casey's sweat pants and pulled. Casey's eyes narrowed as he realized what April was about to do. He raised his hips off the floor, helping her slip off his pants. As soon as the offending material was kicked out of the way, April raised herself up, and slid off her panties.

Casey's eyes widened at the prize that was revealed. "Fuck me." He breathed. He had never seen a more beautiful site than what was straddling him now. His thoughts, however, were quickly turned as April settled once more on top of his hardened member, her dampness sliding against him.

"Awwww…_fuck."_ Casey's head rolled back against the hard floor. His hands tightened against April's hips, stilling the girl from moving any more against him. For a few moments, all that was heard in the quiet room was the heavy breathing of the two soon-to-be-lovers.

"April –" Casey's voice cracked as he tried to restrain himself, "If you really want to do this, you can't tease me so."

"Oh?"

Something in the red head's voice caused Casey to look back at the woman straddling his hips. He watched in growing excitement as April slowly raised herself up, and wrapped a slender hand around his large member. As she slowly lowered herself down, Casey was enveloped in a fuzzy haze of pleasure.

"God DAMN, woman!"

April would have responded to his outburst, but she was too busy dealing with the incredible feeling of Casey's large cock filling her to a point she had never explored yet. He was so much bigger than any of the toys she had ever played with, and he was – pulsing. April leaned back and let out a heavy moan, rocking forward and testing out the new feelings as she did so. Her eyes shot open as she felt him slide within her, lighting new sensations that her toys certainly didn't reach. She barely heard the deep rumble beneath her as Casey growled, tightening his hold almost crushingly against her hips.

"You gotta move, babe." April blinked at the words as they broke through her haze, and she felt Casey lift her gently, his member sliding out bit by bit. April moaned at the loss of the contact, but suddenly squeaked as Casey slammed her back down.

"Casey!" She squealed, placing a hand on his chest as if to try and stop him. She watched as the large man's head rolled back, and a deep moan escaped from his chest.

"_Say it again_."

Catching on, a small smile curled at the corner of April's lips. "Casey –" she cooed, placing her other hand on his chest and using it, pushed herself up again, only to slide back down.

"Aw yeah, babe, just like that."

Was it just her, or did Casey's voice lower in timber? April's smile widened as she realized how utterly attractive her man was, and how good this felt. His member pulsed within her, and her grin nearly widened to maniacal standards.

"April –" The man moaned beneath her. In response, April picked up the pace, using her knees and hands to speed up her motions. Closing her eyes, the red head focused on the tight coiling deep within her abdomen, as she felt the large cock slide in and out of her.

"Casey…" She moaned, her head rolling back with the sensations that were starting to take over her. "Casey…"

The Brooklyn man responded by grabbing her hips, and pounding up into her.

"Oh – GOD – Casey!"

"Aw, SHIT!" Casey growled out, arching up into April as he released. April gasped at the feeling of his thick member pulsating with each spurt, her eyes growing wide at the sensations that battered her mind. She didn't have long to revel in the feeling as with another primal growl, Casey tightened his hold on her hips and slammed her down on him. A cry tore from her throat he buried himself deeper into her, just brushing that spot that made her see white.

"Comon…" Casey growled, lifting April again, and slamming her down on his cock. Another cry, this time higher in pitch, as April's vision once again swam with white. Lifting her up for a third time, Casey relinquished his hold on one hip to grab a handful of the loose red locks, jerking April's head back as he slammed into her a third time.

This time, April's vision shattered.

His name was torn from her throat as her walls clamped down on his member, eliciting a blissful groan from the man beneath her. His hold loosened as she floated back down from her high, one large hand caressing the hair he had just brutally pulled. As her breathing slowed, April opened her eyes – she didn't know when she had closed them – to gaze at a pair of dark blue.

"Wow…" she breathed.

Casey smiled at her. "You have that effect on me, babe." He raised himself up a bit on his elbow, only to capture her lips in a soft kiss. The hand that was caressing her hair dropped down to her lower back, gently holding her in place as he kissed her. Smiling into the kiss, Casey pulled away, and gently patted her hip. "By the way, toots, you might be bruised in the morning."

"God, Casey!" April cried, swatting at his shoulder. Casey grinned in response, and grabbed the offending hand.

"Now toots, how abouts we just relax, huh? No need to get all defensive."

April glared at the man underneath her, but it soon melted into a smile. "You're a pig, you know that?" She gently lowered herself to rest against his chest, her head gently cradled against his shoulder.

"A compliment from my lady." Casey rumbled against her, and flexed his member, still buried deep inside April. A tiny gasp was torn from April's lungs, as she stiffened against his hard body, only to simply melt at the sensation. Reaching up with his free hand, Casey groped the edge of the couch until his fingers found a blanket that had been hastily tossed away earlier during their first heated session. With a tug, he brought the blanket down to cover the two of them.

"Mmmm." April smiled against his skin as she felt the warmth of the blanket surround her. "I love you, you crazy bastard."

"Me too, toots."

* * *

"Hey! If we would have known you two were here for a sleepover, we would've arranged proper bedding!"

The familiar voice of a certain purple bandanna wearing turtle jerked April awake. The redhead snapped her head up from Casey's chest, only to stare at four very familiar, and very green, turtles.

"Um….I can explain…" she began, quickly averting her eyes from her friends and glancing about to make sure she had not kicked off the blanket at some point in the night and revealed more than she would've liked around the turtles.

"Explain what?" Mikey piped up, one eyebrow quirking in question.

April opened her mouth to say something – _anything_ – to distract them from the obvious when Casey gave a grunt and tightened his already crushing grip on April's waist. "We's was just getting some shut eye and you four goons had to come along and ruin it, huh?" The burly Brooklyn man rumbled from underneath April, his eyes still closed.

"_Just_ getting some shut eye? What exactly were you two doing?" Donny crossed his arms suspiciously. The other three glanced at each other, and nodded in unison. They quickly stepped around their brother, and formed a half circle around the couple sprawled on the floor.

"I – we – I mean –" April began, blushing furiously.

"And _why_ are you _naked_?" Leo ground out.

"I believe, my sons, that that particular subject will be breached at another time in your studies. As for now, please let Miss April and Casey Jones have a few moments of privacy." Splinter's voice cut into the circle, as he drew nearer to the scene. The turtles parted to allow the rat to see the guilty pair.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry Splinter, but thank you –" April breathed, color returning to her face.

"Not at all, Miss O'Neill, but perhaps – next time – you and Mr. Jones would ask for a room?"

* * *

Please be kind, and review/rewind!


End file.
